underpantsfandomcom-20200214-history
George Beard
George Beard is a fourth grader at Jerome Horowitz Elementary School, the best friend of Harold Hutchins, and one of the main protagonists of the Captain Underpants series. Role in the Series After pulling off a series of pranks at a football game, George and Harold are confronted by their principal Mr. Krupp, who has video proof that the boys were responsible. Mr. Krupp threatens to show the video to the football team if the two do not follow his every command. After awhile, George buys a "3D Hypno-Ring" in order to get the video from Mr. Krupp. After the two successfully hypnotize him and replace the video with a sing-along video belonging to Harold's sister, they begin goofing off and make the still hypnotized Mr. Krupp do ridiculous things, including acting like an ape. George then hypnotizes him to act as Captain Underpants, a superhero in one of their comic books. Unfortunately, this backfires when Mr. Krupp jumps out the window to fight crime. After catching "Captain Underpants", the two attempt to de-hypnotize him, but they get involved in an evil scheme and defeat the villanous Dr. Diaper. After getting back to the school, the two have Captain Underpants dress back into Mr. Krupp's clothes. Unfortunately, they lost the manual for the Hypno-Ring are unable to de-hypnotize Mr. Krupp. Desperate, George pours water on Mr. Krupp's head, which returns Mr. Krupp to his original self. George finds the Hypno-Ring manual, but he throws it away, believing he no longer needs it. However, the trace of the hypnosis still exists, causing Mr. Krupp to turn back into Captain Underpants whenever he hears fingers snap, and return when his head gets wet. Despite their good intention, George and Harold are usually directly or indirectly responsible for the misadventures that befall them. This includes the aftermath of their pranks or accidentally creating supervillans. They are usually able to fix their mistakes and avoid serious consequences, but the books often, if not always end with George screaming "Oh, no!" and Harold replying "Here we go again!". Character Description George is African-American. He has a flattop haircut, and wears black shorts, and a short-sleeved white shirt with a tie. A gag in the books is that in the beginning, George is always described as "the one on the left with the tie and the flattop". He is an only child. In Super Diaper Baby, is it revealed that he is 9 3/4 years old, making him slightly younger than Harold. Like his best friend Harold, George is a good-natured prankster. The two are the creators of "Treehouse Comix Inc.", where they make comic books which they often make copies of and sell to the kids at their school. George is the writer for the comics. Although they often get in trouble for their antics, he does preform fairly well in school, usually getting B's and C's. Although he and Harold have nearly identical personalities, George is often the bolder and more daring of the two. Trivia *His favorite food is chocolate chip cookies * He and Harold has ADHD. (Attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder) Category:Captain Underpants